Daturi Mustil
Daturi Mustil/Musiti belongs to me. I created her and her personality. So please do not steal her or claim as own. I do not own Homestuck; Homestuck belong sto Andrew Hussie. Credit to this following link for the base I used to make my sprite; xsaria.deviantart.com/art/Home… Visit my DeviantArtm MistyIceAir, where I will be posting more about Daturi Mustil. I'm going to quickly just right a small bio. I will not be able to work on her full polished bio for a bit. ---- Tell me what you think, I have never done a bio before. Anything I should change or edit?---- Name: Daturi Mustil Chumhandle: fulsomeAerosol Lusus: Weasel Mom. With some other smell vermins mixed in. (Will upload picture with full bio) Age: Six Sweeps (I'm sorry... but it's the perfect age) Sign: Her sign represents odor and defensive spraying. Blood Color: Teal, just barely passing the upper class mark (Chart I use heckyeahfantrollcreation.tumbl… Modus: Dictionary. You must find the word/describing word for the item you wish to captchalogue. Again when you want that item back you must find it within your trusty dictionary. Ha! Bookmarks make this much easier! You only discover this later however with advice from a helpful acquaintance. *Old*Strife: Shoe Kind! How strange... You can throw it at your enimies or maybe alchmize some powerful boots. *New*Perfume Kind. This is some strong stuff! You could gag someone to death! Daturi loves strong smells, even unpleasant smells. This trait comes from her lusus, Daturi doesn't always have the most pleasant odor about her, may you know. She sprays around her hive frequently with different kinds of air fresheners and sprays to mask odors, honestly, they only get worse! The smell doesn't even bother her because she's use to it, she has been her whole life! Truthfully it is due to Weasel Mom but trying to mask the odor only makes it worse. Daturi is embarrassed about it since someone started calling her out about it. Most trolls probably don't mind, or maybe not? So she is a little self-conscience about it since then. She does love the natural odor. Interest: Daturi enjoys collecting misc items. Even neat looking trash. Her collection includes, but is not limited to; food wrappers/shiny foils, rocks, jewelry(attracted to the shine), glasses object/broken shards, and then we have things like broken hairbrushes and just plain trash you probably wouldn't want. DO NOT WANT(Dislikes): Daturi does not like other trolls touching her or acting rude and overpowering towards her. She might blind you with some of her favorite sprays. Daturi also enjoys doing cruddy collabs using her OC Ruby. Oh she has more, each less creative than the last. Sapphire, Emerald, Garnet. She just loves shiny stuff! See? Must I go on? More About: She sometimes gets offensive towards little things and starts making crude jokes or just has a nasty tone about her. She might say nothings wrong even when it is. She does not like talking about things when she knows she acted out of place. Overall she isn't exactly vicious if your nice enough. Usually she's cheery and enthusiastic towards others. However she does show her sadistic, pessimistic side. This is how she think in her mind, this is how she talks to, and treats herself. You will see she second guesses herself. Now for something somewhat out of context, or maybe not. If she wants to impress you (wink wonk) she will wear croakies. She has many, why? They're so color... and shiny... So if she bust out some croakies on you, feel special. Quirk: Replaces all A's with 4's and all S's with 2's. You will see this is because her horns. She loves even numbers but her favourite number... is a sercret... so... (whispering) it's five... Daturi also types words backwards sometimes. Why? She thinks it's cool. Like speaking a different language. Here's where it gets a little complicated. She ends every sentence with <. Indicating her level of excitement. So ? becomes ?<< and ! becomes !<<< Sometimes it might vary. If she doesn't even use <, then something may be very wrong. However it is unlikely. ---Misc--- Title: Knight of Breath Planet: Land of Manipulation and planets (LOMAP) Prospit Dreamer Quadrants: None ---------- I think that is all. Category:Troll Category:Fantroll Category:Teal Blood Category:Midblood Category:Landdweller Category:Prospit dreamer Category:Knight Category:Breath player